Tobi-Obito Oneshot
by AllyLuvzAnime
Summary: Itachi coaches (Y/n) in making a move on Tobi during the Akatsuki's movie night. Will everything go to plan? *Lemon Warning*
1. Itachi's Coaching

'There he goes, out of the cave entrance with Kakazu and Hidan. Most likely going to accompany them on another bounty hunt. We are not exactly low on supplies and in dire need of resources. I think it is out of sheer boredom that they were even going. Although, it's easy to understand why the other two were going. Kakazu was a money grubber and Hidan loved to kill things, so those two were perfect for the job description. But it was a bit odd that Tobi was tagging along.' (Y/n) sat there with her chin rested on her palms as she thought about the odd situation. He never usually hung out with the infamous KakaHida, but she wasn't too worried about it. All she could focused on right now was watching him walk out of that cave and catch her last glimpse of him to lock away in her mind for the time he'd be away. Their bounty hunts usually took a few days and she wanted his image burned into her brain. As she was lost in her thoughts, she heard a loud voice calling out her name. As she was snapped back into reality, she saw that Tobi was calling out to her waving his hand frantically. (Y/n) jolted and looked at him like a stunned deer. "(Y/n)-Chan! I'll see you when I get back!" 'Phew, thank Kami he didn't notice me staring'. "Um... yeah! I will see you soon Tobi-kun." she replied with a light blush. But of course, Tobi didn't notice it. Before she could ask when they would be back, they were already out of sight.

(Y/n) sighed and closed her eyes going back to that mental snapshot she had taken. Wow, he was so cute. I mean sure he wore a mask and had that huge red clouded overcoat on his shoulders, but she still melted whenever he was in the room. There had been a few times she was blessed to have seen him without his Akatsuki jacket on and have a good glimpse at his body build, even if it was through tight fitted clothing. 'Sweet Kami, he was built.' His toned arms made her weak at the knees. His washboard stomach made her breath heavy. Probably the most torturous thing of all was the fact he didn't even know how attractive he was. Well, attractive to (y/n) anyways. That was another thing she loved about Tobi, his naïve, silly personality. Sure, it got on the other's nerves when he would spaz out from a sugar rush, but that was just part of the Tobi package she had invested into and she loved it all the same.

It was a bit amusing at times, seeing how irritated Deidara would get over his artwork being insulted so casually and Hidan getting constant hugs in the morning. The very thought of it made (y/n) giggle. "You're not thinking about Tobi again, are you?" (Y/n) gasped. She looked up to see who was accusing her only to find none other than Itachi Uchiha. "Shhhhhh, keep it down! You don't want the whole base to hear now, do you!?" The right corner of Itachi's lips lifted into an amused smirk as he watched the frantic (y/n) search left and right for any ears droppers. "Relax, there is no need to be so agitated. Tobi is long gone by now and there is no one around to hear us." (Y/n) loosened her tense muscles as she was reassured that her secret remained a secret, with the exception of Itachi of course.

Itachi had been a confidant of hers since the first day she was initiated into the Akatsuki. He was always very quiet and mostly kept to himself. Although over the first couple of weeks, he had warmed up to (y/n) and eventually became very good friends with her. Whenever (y/n) had a problem with something or needed to vent out her frustrations, Itachi was always there to hear her out. He wasn't a big talker himself, but he would always offer her an ear to chew off while she rambled on about her troubles. That, and he would always give her his opinion which seemed to answer her question or relieve her stress. Sure, half of the stuff she raved on about was a bit repetitive and meaningless, but it reminded him of what it was like to have a younger sibling. To coach them and always look out for them. It warmed his heart and gave him an almost nostalgic feeling. The most recent thing (y/n) had been talking about was Tobi. How funny Tobi was, how cute Tobi was and how special Tobi was. It was funny to see how much she would rave on about the orange masked man but as soon as he was in the same room, she would melt like butter. She needed some coaching in this department for sure.

Itachi was about to start his 'coaching' when he heard Deidara and Sasori coming into the living room. They were most likely going to watch a show like Pimp My Ride or LA Ink, something to do with art. Seeing that their privacy had been disrupted, the Uchiha ushered (y/n) to follow him down the hallway which lead to his room. Normally, he would allow no one to enter his room, but (y/n) was an exception. After entering the dim and tidy room, Itachi closed the door softly as (y/n) sat on his bed. She patted the space in front of her guiding him to side down in front of her. "So, what did you want to talk about Itachi-kun?" Itachi took a breath before he started his discussion. "You need help"

(Y/n) leaned her head back and gave Itachi an 'are you serious' look. "Well I know I'm not as calm and collected as you are, but I wouldn't say I need help... Oh great and mighty Senpai" (y/n) replied emphasising on the sarcasm in the phrase 'oh great and mighty Senpai'. Itachi sunk his head slightly with closed eyes, ever so slightly smiling at how quick she was to jump the gun. "I didn't mean to imply you were mentally unstable, (y/n). What I mean to say is you need help in regards to your courtship with Tobi." As soon as the name 'Tobi' was mentioned, (y/n)'s cheeks tinted with a bright pink hue. "What m-makes you think I want to go out with T-Tobi?" This time it was Itachi's turn to give her an 'are you serious' look. "Maybe it's the fact you turn as bright as a tomato every time he is near you?" (Y/n) scowled and turned her head in the opposite direction knowing full well that everything Itachi had said was spot on. She did like Tobi and she knew she wanted to go out with him. Her only problem was that she was so damn shy and knowing the childish persona Tobi had, it would be very unlikely he would initiate anything. Therefore, it was up to her to make a pass at him. This is where Itachi came into the picture. He; being her courting coach, would give her tips and show her how to crack onto Tobi.

(Y/n) gave up and turned to Itachi with a defeated look. "Well, how do you plan on helping me with Tobi?" (Y/n) finally asked Itachi who had not since budged from his previous position. "Normally I would suggest the first thing we would do is find out if he likes you. But knowing Tobi, you won't get a solid answer out of him. So our best plan of attack is to make the first move." Making the first move is a big ask. Considering she feels like jelly every time he is in the same room. If she can get that worked up over him being near her, how the hell was she supposed to crack onto him!? Would he notice, or would he just play it off as a friendly gesture? What if he did catch on and he rejected her. Hard-core rejected her. No, that couldn't happen to her, she would never be able to face a man again if Tobi of all people rejected her. Gosh, it was so confusing!

Almost as if sensing the civil war going on in her head, Itachi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to almost figuratively wash away her doubts. "It will all be fine. I promise." Man, it was just like Itachi to say the simplest things to ease her mind. (Y/n) looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Itachi-kun. You always know exactly what to say to make things better." She leaned in and hugged him as a gesture of her gratitude.


	2. Asking Tobi

~I apologize for this chapter being rather short, but the next one is a lot longer. ^-^ ~

~Three days later~

'Okay, we have gone over the plan. Ugh, but why am I feeling so apprehensive! It is not even that big of a deal. It is just asking him to sit with me during movie night. So why am I being such a baby about it!?' (Y/n) once again was having a mental quarrel with herself. She had gone over the plan a thousand times and then some. She knew it inside out and upside down. When Tobi was due back, she would ask him to sit with her during movie night. It really wasn't that big of a deal. In fact, she could have asked anyone in the Akatsuki to sit with her and they would be fine with it; even Kakazu wouldn't have cared. So why was she so scared to ask Tobi? Speaking of Kakazu, it had been three days since he had left the base with Hidan and Tobi for bounty hunting. Bounty hunts usually took about 2-3 days to complete, so they were due back any time now. This made (y/n) even more flustered. It wasn't exactly asking Tobi to sit with her that made her so edgy, it was her ulterior motive. Asking him to join her was merely setting up the scene for when she was going to crack onto him. But once she asked him to sit with her, she knew she wouldn't be able to back out of it. (Y/n) sat there contemplating her options when she heard a sound that made her heart skip a beat. "(Y/nnnn)-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Somewhere in the background, Deidara groaned in annoyance. With that high pitched voice and that disappointed whine to welcome it, it only meant one thing, Tobi was home. (Y/n) turned to the cave entrance to see Kakazu stroking his $100 bills, Hidan stained in blood and... Wait, where was Tobi? She turned around to question Itachi who had arrived in the foyer moments before only to see a flash of orange followed by the biggest bear hug she had ever received. The force itself near winded her lungs. Even though the pain was killing her, she couldn't help but embrace the hug he gave her. Gosh, it felt so nice to feel his warmth. He smelt amazing too; like musk, honey and man sweat all mixed in one. (Y/n) savoured the moment that only lasted for a few seconds before realizing Tobi had already pulled back. Before she could think of a sentence to say, Tobi enthusiastically cut her off. "(Y/n)-Chan! When Tobi was out, he got you a present!"

(Y/n)'s eyes widened and glistened as she comprehended what he had just said. 'Present... From Tobi...to me? I wonder what it is.' She looked at him and smiled warmly. "What did you get for me Tobi?" Tobi swung his arm around from behind his back and presented (y/n) with a bunch of wild flowers. They were so beautiful. There was a wonderful array of taffy pink and pearl white Geranium's. Minus the weeds that came with it, it was such a beautiful bundle. She turned to Tobi who was watching her observe the flowers, waiting for a reaction. (Y/n)'s eyes twinkled as she saw how much he has put into making her happy. It was actions like these that make her melt over Tobi.  
"Does (Y/n)-Chan like them!? Tobi got them because they are pretty and smell good, just like (y/n)-chan." With her face flushing red, (y/n) replied "I love them Tobi, thank you so much"

(Y/n) was smelling the flowers (and weeds) that she received when she heard a purposeful cough that caught her attention. She turned to see Itachi looking at you then wiggling his eyebrows to Tobi. (Y/n) took a deep breath in and as she exhaled, she looked at the man in front of her. "Um...Tobi?" Tobi tilted his head in wonder, almost like a cute puppy. "What is it (y/n)-Chan?" She sighed before answering. "I was just wondering if you...um...w-wanted to sit with me during movie night?" Tobi remained silent after hearing her request. (Y/n) was scolding herself in her own head. 'Oh my GOD (Y/N)! You can't just ask people if they want to sit with you!? That's it, I've ruined it! Oh gosh, why is he so quite? SPEAK DANG FLABBIT!' Even Itachi had a look of confusion on his face. After what seemed like an eternity, Tobi spoke. "OF COURSEEEEEEE TOBI WILL SIT WITH (Y/N)-CHAN!" A huge sense of relief came over (y/n) and Itachi for that matter. The scene was set. Now to wait for tomorrow night.


	3. Movie Night

~Movie night~

"What the fuck is this shit!?" Hidan burst out with a judgemental scowl on his face. "There is no way I am sitting here watching a bunch of fucking bunnies and squirrels loving each other." (Y/n) had a massive grin on her face. Man, was he in for a shock. Happy Tree Friends was so popular, she was surprised Hidan never heard of it. In fact, no one in the base had heard of it. Well, I am sure they will remember the show afterward. (Y/n) clicked the bottom right corner of the video to make it full screen. After she pressed play, the infamous theme song came on causing everyone to send the TV a 'wtf' look. It was the episode called 'Eyes Cold Lemonade' and the first 40 seconds of it was very cutesy. That was until half the billboard fell and ripped Giggles face clean off. As that happened, (Y/n) inspected the faces of all the Akatsuki. All of their eyes were wide open in shock. That was until Hidan broke the silence with a fit of laughter. It was like a domino effect with everyone in the end roaring with laughter. Sure, it was kind of sadistic, but it was such a good feeling to have everyone bonding together and enjoying themselves. It made the atmosphere more comfortable which is exactly what (y/n) wanted. Happy Tree Friends was played as the 'entree' of the night. An appetiser if you will. The main course was to be quite interesting.

After the Happy Tree Friends saga, (y/n) put on a movie that would satisfy all of the other members. A horror called 'The Conjuring'. (Y/n) wasn't a massive fan of horrors, only because she would get too scared to sleep at night. But she was fine if she watched a comedy or romance afterward, which would usually put her mind at ease. But for now, she would have to work through the jump scares of this horror movie. She sat there watching the first 30 minutes of the movie taking in the backstory and just anticipating the parts where it started to get creepy. Sure enough, the moment had arrived where the music became slow and tense and quiet. 'Gosh, I hate these parts' (y/n) thought to herself. She looked around the room to see how everyone else was dealing with this kind of tension.

Deidara was clinging for dear life to the couch cushion. Sasori had a bored look on his face. Kisame was scoffing down sushi with his eyes peeled to the screen. 'Wait, isn't he part sushi?' Itachi was chewing slowly on his Dango studying the TV screen. Hidan was scoffing his mouth full of popcorn with his eyes near popping out of his head from anticipation. Kakazu was hugging his pillow. At least she thought it was a pillow until she realised it was a sack of money. Black and white Zetsu were hugging each other. Konan was hugging into Pein who had a victorious look on his face. It looked like the movie didn't faze him at all. It was cute to see how he embraced her in a protective manner. That left Tobi. Of course, he was still sitting next to (y/n), but something was different.

Subconsciously, he had moved very close to her and had his left arm on the back to the couch behind her head. 'How did he move so close!? Was...was he making an opening for her? No, that's ridiculous. This is Tobi we are talking about. Maye he has seen this movie before and knows all the jump scares?' (Y/n) brushed it off and kept watching the film. It started to get very intense now. It was a scene involving the children in their rooms and one of them was crying, pointing behind the other saying "It's standing right behind you". (Y/n)'s breathing had turned shallow and she leaned into Tobi not taking her eyes off the screen. At this point, she was so edgy, she didn't care what anyone thought. As the girl in the movie slowly turned around, (y/n) felt a strong yet gentle grip from behind her left shoulder.

Without moving her head, she looked to find it was Tobi's hand comforting her. Instantly, her heart skipped a beat and warm, tingling sensation rippled thought her whole body. 'Tobi is h-holding me?' It was such a euphoric feeling to have the one you loved so dearly hold you close. She had only dreamed of this kind of affection from Tobi. (Y/n) snuggled her head into his chest and placed her left hand on his Akatsuki jacket. Once again, she was hit with his sweet aroma that made her lips quiver. Closing her eyes, she inhaled his scent and exhaled her previous doubts. His acceptance was all she needed and wanted. Meanwhile, behind the orange mask, a triumphant grin was plastered on the man's face. 'I wonder how far she will go tonight.'

After the horror movie finished, (y/n) had put on a more uplifting movie to lighten the mood a bit. After all, there was no way she was able to sleep with thoughts of that possessed house. As she placed the disc in the laptop, she looked at Itachi who gave her a knowing glance. This was the moment of truth. Normally, whenever she put on romance movies, almost half the people would leave the lounge room because they hated the mushiness of it all. The only people that really stayed apart from herself were Pein and Konan because they were a couple and Deidara because he was a romantic at heart, but didn't want to admit it. As the laptop screen projected onto the large Panasonic screen, a couple of the members got up to leave. That was expected. She looked around the room to find Konan and Pein still cuddled up to each other, Deidara who was snuggling into his fluffy blue blanket, Itachi who obviously stayed as backup for (y/n) and...that was everyone. (Y/n) looked at Itachi with sad, glassy eyes. Itachi gave her a sympathetic smile and patted the seat next to him. Slowly, (y/n) stood up and was about to step towards Itachi when she heard a ruckus in the kitchen causing everyone to look abruptly to their left. Deidara sunk his head, rolling his temple with his fingers muttering "Damn it Tobi". All of a sudden, as if hearing his name mentioned, Tobi came running back into the room with a bundle of snacks ranging from pringles to pixie sticks. "Don't start the movie without Tobi!" (Y/n)'s eyes widened. She looked at Itachi who gave her a genuine smile. She was back in the game.

The first 20-30 minutes of the film was great. It was very sweet and romantic. The next scene to catch (y/n)'s attention was the one where the two main characters were in the old, abandoned house. Although, this was a much different scene from the previous movie they watched. It was very passionate which made (y/n) feel a lot of sexual tension. Not just because of the scene itself, but because she was sitting next to her love interest. One whom had just held her close to him during a horror film. 'Should I make a move? Surely, he wouldn't decline after his last act of affection, would he? But...how do I even make a move? All I know is how to lay on him. He's going to think I have a cat fetish or something. Gosh, I need help!' (Y/n) looked over at Itachi who immediately sensed her gaze upon him. He looked at her knowing she was seeking his guidance. He discreetly moved his hands together and held them, signalling to (y/n) what her next move should be.

(Y/n) knew what Itachi was implying. She took a deep breath in and as she exhaled, she ever so gently placed her pinkie and ring ringer over the top of Tobi's knuckles. Not enough to scare him away, but enough for him to know it was on purpose. As she rest her hand, she kept her hand as still as a stone waiting for his reaction. 'Did he even notice? I mean I hope I'm not ju-...' She was brought back to reality when she felt Tobi move his hand away for a second, only to adjust it so his fingers were intertwined with hers. (Y/n)'s face was as red as a tomato when she looked over at Itachi beaming. Having seen her little victory, Itachi gave her a warm smile before focusing back on the movie.

Another 30 or so minutes into the movie, there is that infamous scene of the kiss in the rain. (Y/n) was captivated by the amount of passion and desire expressed through that one kiss. It was so beautiful. 'Man. I wish I could be kissed like that'. As the kiss unfolded, she felt her hand being squeezed by the man next to her. She mutually tightened her grip and rubbed her thumb caressingly across his. Even though she wasn't being kissed like the woman in the movie, she sure felt just as much satisfaction. That was fair to say, considering she had never so much as held a man let alone kissed one. So even a simple thing as holding Tobi's hand made her feel on cloud nine. Their hands remained that way until the movie credits rolled and (y/n) had to get up to switch everything off. After all, it was around 12.30am and everyone was getting rather tired. After saying goodnight, (y/n) went to her room and shut the door. She moseyed on over to her bed and collapsed on it whilst facing the ceiling and processing all the things that happened that evening. First of all, Tobi collected a bunch of wild flowers for her. Then he wrapped his arm around her while watching a horror movie. Finally, he decided to hold her hand for the rest of the romance movie. Man she could still feel the butterflies fluttering in her belly.


	4. A Special Night Indeed

Closing her eyes, she thought of all those wonderful things that happened and embraced the happiness she felt. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, she heard a light knock on her door. 'It must be Itachi coming to gossip.' (Y/n) pattered over to the door and opened it with a big grin on her face only to have it wiped off her face. 'Well, so much for Itachi'. Standing before her was none other than Tobi. He leaned in slightly and whispered softly "Can Tobi come in (y/n)-Chan?" It was so weird to hear Tobi whisper or talk softly for that matter. Normally, he was rather loud and obnoxious, but this was different indeed. (Y/n) leaned her head out and looked down both side of the corridors. No one was in sight. She leaned back in and looked at the orange masked man. "Y-yeah, sure thing".

Tobi walked in and closed the door softly behind him. He turned around and faced (y/n) who was now sitting on her bed observing the man before her. "So...um...w-why did you want to see me Tobi?" Tobi rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly replied "Well, you see. That horror movie really scared Tobi, and Tobi was wandering if he can sleep in (y/n)-Chans room tonight?" (Y/n) was taken aback. 'Tobi wants to sleep with me tonight? Am I dreaming? Someone pinch me!?' Not wanting to disappoint her candy man, she nodded and smiled warmly. "Of course you can, Tobi." Patting the bed, she signalled for Tobi to join her in her bed. It was a Queen Size bed, so space was not an issue. It was very comfortable too, so she felt no shame in offering her bed. Besides, where else would he sleep? The floor? No, she couldn't have that happening.

Tobi walked over and stood by the bed. He took off his sandals and removed his Akatsuki jacket. 'Sweet baby Jesus is he fit. Just look at those arms! They are so defined and solid. I bet he looks even better without...NO! I must not think these thoughts! This is Tobi we are talking about. Silly, childish, naïve, toned, fragrant, sweet and sexy Tobi. Damn it (y/n)!' While (y/n) was fighting with herself, Tobi had already coast his way into the bed and snuggled up in the warm sheets and doonas. (Y/n) positioned herself on the side opposite him and nestled her head into her pillow. It was so different to have another person in her bed. Especially a man. Especially Tobi.

She sat there contemplating what she should do. She could talk to him, but about what? Maybe she should just roll over and go to sleep? Before she could decide, Tobi had leaned over and wrapped his arm around (y/n)'s stomach. Her heart started racing. As much as she would love to see where this would lead, she was simply too flustered to think straight. The only thing she could think of doing was talking. About something. Anything!? (Y/n) looked at Tobi who was now facing her and started. "S-so Tobi, did you like the movies I picked this week?" Tobi nodded. "Yes, Tobi loved the movies (y/n)-Chan picked. Especially the love one." (Y/n) blushed in response. "I...I liked it too." There was a short pause before Tobi continued. "Tobi especially liked it..." Midway through sentence, Tobi rubbed his hand against (Y/n)'s right breast and continued in a much deeper voice. "...when the man did this."

(Y/n) was completely in shock. Although, it wasn't from the fact he was practically showing her his alter-ego. It was due to how his behaviour toward her had changed. His deep, husky voice followed by the rubbing of her breast made her feel very aroused. All this time, she never knew Tobi could be this sensual. She wanted to ask him questions, but at the same time she didn't want to ruin the moment. Feeling his palm knead into her chest, she closed her eyes and embraced the feeling. Her head tilted to face the masked man who had a perfect view of her face. Taking this opportunity, he allowed his hands to wonder down along the ribcage past her stomach to reach the woman's flannelette pants. From there he slipped his pointer finger underneath the material and curled it around her lace underwear she had on. He played with the material in a teasing manner and stared like a hawk at (y/n)'s face to see her reactions.

Seeing he wasn't getting what he had hoped for, he snaked his hand down her pants completely and groped her over the top of her laced panties. (Y/n)'s breathe hitched at the sudden contact, causing the mystery man to grin at his achievement. He started to move his hand back and forth along her womanhood and she furrowed her brows, letting out a soft moan in response. "T-T-Tobi?" (Y/n) questioned. "Please, call me Obito." (Y/n) opened up her eyes and looked at the orange mask in a daze-like state. "I-I have never done this before." The man, now known as Obito stopped his hand motions and stared at her. "Do you want me to stop, (y/n)?" (Y/n) rolled over towards Obito and used her right hand to stroke his neck and collar bone. She shook her head. "I don't want you to stop. But I have one request." Obito tilted his head slightly. "Hmm?" (Y/n) leaned close to the man and gently brushed her lips across his sweet spot over to his ear. Feeling her warm breath on his neck sent a shiver down hisspine. (Y/n) whispered "Can you take your mask off so you can kiss me?"

Obito pulled his head back to observe (Y/n)'s. When inspecting her eyes, he saw they were filled with nothing but honestly and love. Obito removed his hand from her taboo area and used it to slowly take off the infamous spiral, orange mask. Once it was removed, he felt rather vulnerable. He had never had someone see his face after the accident which left half his face covered in scars. What does she think? Would she turn him away seeing how ghastly these scars were? Can she really be trusted? All these thoughts were running through Obito's head whilst (Y/n) was observing his face. Coincidentally, his eyes were focus on the mattress in front of him to even notice what her initial reaction was.

(Y/n) on the other hand was in awe. 'How could Tobi...um...I mean Obito have turned out to be so handsome!? He was gorgeous! I wonder what terrible thing he went through to get those scars. Poor Darling.' (Y/n) started to stroke the clear side of his face and softly kissed all over his scared side. Obito stiffened at first, but soon loosed up and enjoyed the tender touch of the beautiful woman before him. After she had kissed all over his face, she pulled back enough to look into his eyes. "You are so handsome, Obito-kun." Obito looked back into the (y/n)'s eyes and held her face lovingly. Simultaneously, they both leaned in and locked their lips together. At first, it was very soft and loving. Over time, it got a lot more rough and passionate resulting in the pair tossing and turning in a frenzy of steamy lust. It had been a long time since Obito had such intimate contact with a woman. He had his fair share of one night stands passing through villages, but that was back in his youthful days. Now, he had settled down and was looking to find someone to help ease the pain of his first love. Someone to show him love so he could finally move on. (Y/n) might just be this very person.

With Obito being the dominant and (y/n) being the subordinate, he positioned himself on top of her after they had settled from their heavy make-out session. He boxed her in with each of his forearms either side of her head. The two intently gazed at one another. At this point in time, there was nothing and nobody in the world except them. He leaned down and placed a loving kiss on her lips. "Are you sure you want this darling?" (Y/n) locked eyes with Obito followed by a heartfelt smile. "I want you to be my first, Obito." Using her right hand, she cupped his face and brought him down to embrace in one more tender kiss. From there, things soon became heated as their hands started to roam each other's bodies, sensually gripping and groping. Their tongues twirled in sync as they both started to simultaneously grind into each other. Muscles were contracting, genitals were throbbing and soft moans were echoed throughout the room. They were both at full state of arousal.

By this stage, most of the bed clothes had come off except for their undergarments. Obito reached down to pull down his final layer of cloth exposing his erect manhood. (Y/n) copied Obito's movements and threw her underwear to the side. Grabbing his member, he rubbed the knob along the slit of (y/n)'s entrance, covering himself in the juices. As he lined it up, he said "This may hurt, but I will wait until you are ready, Darling." (Y/n) nodded and waited for the impact. Slowly, Obito eased himself in until he was fulling inside. To her surprise, the first thrust didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. This was probably because she was not that nervous and her body had loosened up. It was very different from what she had imagined it to be, but it felt amazing. The feeling of having the one you love so close to you felt almost magical, as cliché as it sounds.

(Y/n) looked at Obito and nodded signalling him to continue. He pulled out and thrust again slowly making sure he was not hurting her. With the second thrust, (y/n) closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as she felt his enter her once more. She continued to pull him close to her for a kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him continue to move. The thrusting soon became mutual as she pushed herself into each of his thrusts which made their sex feel so much deeper. She could feel every inch of him and it was indescribable. It wasn't so much the act of sex, it was the connection she felt with him that made it so much more enjoyable. In the position she was in, she felt his hot breath on her neck and heard the low, husky grunts coming from the man. It was very stimulating.

It wasn't long before Obito had fastened his pace. (Y/n) wrapped her legs around his waist to deepen the penetration. She started to feel a coil of hot tension build up in her lower abdomen. The more Obito thrusted, the tighter and hotter it got. The deep groans from Obito mixed with the breast fondling was enough to send (y/n) over the edge. As she exploded, she felt so many wonderful sensations ripple through her body. There was a lot of tingling and throbbing, especially in her genital area. It was extremely satisfying. Not even a couple of seconds after she climaxed, Obito let out a loud grunt as he ejaculated and rode out his high. Both of them were panting as he collapsed on top of her. Catching his breath, he rolled off of (y/n). Sweat was running down his forehead as his chest was rising and falling at a decreasing rate.

(Y/n) rolled over to the mask-less man and cuddle into his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at her before leaning in to kiss her forehead lovingly. He held (y/n) tightly as she nestled her head into his chest and listened to his beating heart. She closed her eyes and mumbled "I love y..." as she was falling asleep. Obito gazed upon her sleeping form. He smiled and stroked her hair. "I love you too." This is exactly how he wanted the night to end, with the woman of his dreams in his arms.


End file.
